Dead Hearts
by SkittleBug9719
Summary: Modern day Romeo and Juliet between Sam and Andy, but with a few twists.
1. Breakfast

Hey! So this is my first ever FanFic and I'm pretty excited about it. To start off this takes place during the end of Hot and Bothered. I tried my best to get all the details right but please keep in mind that you might see it differently than I did. Also, I am _not_ a professional writer and I was pretty average when I took English in high school so there is bound to be grammatical errors every once in a while. I was inspired by another FanFic to write my own (.net/s/6239462/1/Alone_and_Distressed#) I tried my best to stray from her details but every once in a while you may see some similarities. Anyway, enjoy and please comment I'd love some feed back.

* * *

><p>The lights flickered back to life after what seems like a lifetime of darkness. Andy lay motionless underneath Sam's trembling body, sweat glistening off of his tanned body, she lay looking up at him. "Powers back on" he obviously stated with a smile. Sam awkwardly looked around the room "this means everything is back to normal" Andy said quietly. She brushed his bicep with her hand, his very prominent erection now completely faded away. "I should just turn a few things off" he said simply with a half assed smile and quickly dismounted. Andy looked up the ceiling, panting as the sudden realization of what just happened settled in; she jumped slightly as her phone started ringing, sitting up now she looked at her phone to see that it was Luke calling yet again to check up on her, she sat there, staring at her phone waiting for Luke to hang up she didn't want to talk to him; not after what just happened. A few short rings passed and the text "one missed call" appeared on the screen. Without hesitation she quickly put her phone away and gathered up her clothes before Sam could return. She looked up to see him standing in the door way, light from the candles danced across his perfectly chiselled body, she tried to avert her eyes but she just couldn't. "Yeah I guess everything does go back to normal" Sam said, no expression appeared on his face as he leaned against the wall. She looked up at him one last time and they exchanged glances, Sam couldn't take it; his facade was slowly cracking so he spun around and walked out of the room. She stood up and made her way out of the room, glancing around his modest town house on her way out the door she took in her surroundings. Sam's house was clean there were few pictures hanging from the walls, the furniture was mostly black with rather clean lines in contrast to the ivory walls. She paused by the kitchen to see Sam leaning against his stainless steel fridge looking down at the ground, his hand on his furrowed brow. She slowly walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder "I didn't mean it to end up like this" she said softly as her lips lingered on his muscular shoulder. Goosebumps covered Sam's body as the Rookie's hot lips burned a hole through his cool skin but yet Sam did nothing, he just continued to stare at the ground, the wound of being rejected still fresh. Andy sighed and turned around and walked out of his house, taking a moment to gingerly close the door behind her. She walked out into the cool night, the now illuminated street lights hummed around her as she walked down the vacant street in the direction of her house. As soon as the goosebumps died down Sam snapped out of it, he quickly sprinted out of his house forgetting to close the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the street, his arm stretched out his mouth open as if he was going to say something but no words came out. All he could do was watch his Rookie walk away into the night like a ghost disappearing into the mist.<p>

Andy managed to keep her composure on her walk home but the second she arrived she lost it. She slumped down at the foot of her bed and tried to restrain the sobs that came from her body in waves. She slammed her eyes shut in a lousy attempt to eradicate her tears but that only brought on flashes of Sam's smug and yet sincere smile. She bolted upright, she needed to be productive. Andy hurried over to her kitchen primed to clean something but when she walked into her very white kitchen she realized that it was already immaculate. She flopped on her cozy leather couch tears still slowly streaming down her porcelain face she found herself gazing up at the ceiling fan that was spinning slowly above her and before too long the low murmur of the motor and slow movements of the blades above her slowly lulled her into a deep sleep.

She woke up in the early morning after her night was assaulted by images of Sam. Andy groggily rose from the over stuffed leather sofa and slowly strode over to her bedroom, her bare feet making soft sounds on the hardwood floor as she padded her way to her bedroom to change into her exercise clothes. Her jog that morning was longer than usual as she tried to release her pent up frustrations. There was something about Sam that made her knees grow weak and gave her the feeling that a thousand butterflies are going to explode out of her stomach. It seems like ever since she first laid her eyes upon the smug Sam Swarek he stole a chunk of her heart and ran away with it. The constant flirting and stolen glances reverberated through her body like an echo in a cave and made her intoxicated with lust whenever she thought of him. But sadly, it seemed like he did not share the feeling for her-sure he flirted back with her but he was an obvious ladies man that it made Andy wonder if he does this to every new rookie he gets.

Once she returned from her house she glanced up at the clock, quietly swore under her breath even with her run she still had plenty of time before work so she slowly sauntered towards the shower. While in the shower she lingered underneath the warm water, she closed her eyes and the thought of Sam in the shower with her danced into her head. Andy couldn't help but fantasize about Sam standing behind her, holding her body close as the water tickled their intertwined bodies, Sam's manly scruff against her neck as he slowly and purposefully placed a kiss on the crook of her neck one kiss beside the other in a perfect line. She moaned softly as she thought of how great it would feel to have his enormous erection pressing up against her back, throbbing in anticipation. Suddenly her phone started vibrating loudly on her vanity, it was at that time she realized that she was rubbing her clit. Andy groaned and banged her head against the glass shower door wishing that she left her phone in her bedroom. When she stepped out of the shower she looked down at her phone "one new voicemail" it read. She hopped it was Sam calling to confess his love for her but highly doubted it "Andy! Oh come on! It seems like I'm in a relationship with your voicemail now and not you. Please call me back as soon as you get this, I'm worried about you. Anyway, see you at work I guess… Bye" Andy tossed her phone down, Luke was not someone she really wanted to talk to at the moment. Yes, she did have feelings for her boyfriend but to her it seemed like she was just filling a void in her heart that was taken by Sam and she wasn't sure if that hole could be filled by anyone else but Sam

She avoided locker room conversations that morning, her head was just swimming so much that she wouldn't be able to be much of help. To her surprise she was one of the last people in the briefing room so she perched herself against a wall near the back of the room. Frank Best strode into the room and began to give the morning briefing but Andy paid no attention to the words that was coming out of her Staff Sergeant's mouth all she could do was look at Sam, who stood just off to her left and he was doing the exact same thing back to her. "Okay now let's serve, protect and.. Dov please don't hurt anyone today, I know you are eager but really ease up" Andy snapped back into attention as everyone started filing out of the room. She was paired up with Oliver to her relief today and went to go get him a cup of coffee. Before she could make it far from the briefing room she was stopped by no one else but Luke. He looked down at her with quizzical eyes "what's up? You haven't been returning any of my calls" Andy glanced over Luke's shoulder to see Sam watching the scene like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Once Sam realized he was being watched he turned around and walked away from the scene his fist clenched tight. "..So Thai tonight?" Asked Luke and Andy looked at him bewildered "Huh?" she asked "Uh.. Were you not listening? I was thinking we rent some movies, take out and have a night of hot passionate sex?" Andy shook her head "I'm sorry Luke but tonight isn't a good night after the shooting I'd much rather just have some alone time" Luke gave a disappointed nod and kissed her forehead before walking away. As she was walking to go get herself and Oliver some coffees she was quickly yanked into an interrogation room and came face to face with Sam, her knees grew week as he had his face hovering over her's just inches away _so "close yet so far away" _she thought to herself. "What the hell was last night?" Sam barked at the rookie . "I.. I… I don't know!" She managed to get her words out. Sam paced around then finally placed his hands down on the table and looked at the reflective silver surface. Andy could see stress lines cross his face in his reflection "I'm sorry Sam" She managed to squeak. Andy finally managed to pull her gaze away from the reflection to look at the door, she placed one hand on the knob "Before you go… Tell me one thing" Sam said still looking down, Andy turned to face him again "Tell me… What did you mean by 'I didn't mean it to end up like this'?" Andy forced a timid smile and replied with "It means I hoped it ended with you making me breakfast in the morning" And with that she opened the door and strode out surprised by how she was able to tell Sam that without anything holding her back, it seemed like in that moment she was just a little bit stronger then what she was earlier in the morning.

Sam stood motionless in the interrogation room replaying what Andy just said. She couldn't have meant it… could she? He suddenly felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over him as McNally's words sunk in. And with that he stood up straighter and traded in his smug smile for a genuinely happy one.


	2. Friends

Stay tuned for chapter 3 =D. Remember, I do enjoy reviews so constructive criticism is always appreciated

* * *

><p>Besides from a few accidents and speeding tickets Andy's day was uneventful. She peeled off her uniform which seemed to stick to her in the hot summer sun, Traci stood next to her going on about Leo, Jerry and how complicated her life has gotten. <em>"Huh.. Yeah my life is complicated too" <em>She thought as she pulled over her loose emerald green tank top that contrasted her eyes well. It seemed odd that she didn't see Sam all day but she wasn't too terribly surprised after what happened last night so she swung her bag over her shoulder and wandered out of the station. When she walked out of the door she saw Luke leaning on the hood of his car that screamed he was over compensating, he was chatting light heartedly with Jerry about the current case they are working on but Jerry soon dispersed when Andy got close.

"Hey… What are you doing here?" Andy asked looking up at her boyfriend with a skeptical expression. "Uh to take you home obviously" He rolled his eyes slightly and flashed his stereotypical smile "Didn't I say I needed some alone time?" She crossed her arms getting slightly impatient with his lack of listening skills. Soon his smile turned into a frown "Well Andy you know where to find me when you decide you are finished with this alone time" And with that he hurried over to his drivers side door, his car turned over and Luke sped out of the parking lot. Andy just shook her head at his childish behaviour and walked over to her car, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam looking over at him the expression on his face made him look like he was deep in thought, studying her every move.

When Andy got home she quickly stripped off her clothes revealing only her black lacy bra and underwear "this heat wave is getting ridiculous" she said to herself as she flopped down on her couch and stared up at the ceiling trying to piece together what happened between her and Sam. The doorbell rang just before she was about to slip into yet another fantasy, she got up flustered that her fantasy was ruined "Luke I said I want to be alone" She said in a annoyed tone right as she opened the door "Oh shit Sam" Andy just stood there looking at the man in front of her "'Oh shit Sam'? Nice to see you too, Andy" Sam used his famous smile and looked at the half naked rookie standing before him "can I come in?" Andy nodded and made a path for Sam. Officer Swarek looked around her house taking in his surroundings "So what are you doing here?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence "I.. uh.. I was hoping I could make you breakfast" Andy looked at him quizzically then it finally clicked on what he meant. Her skin tone at that moment went from porcelain to a colour that slightly resembled Pantone 1797. Sam chucked slightly at the flushed rookie and really studied her body; his eyes fell upon her breasts that seemed to be leaping out of their confides. Andy realized what he was doing and turned an even darker shade of red "excuse me" she turned around and quickly bounced to her bedroom where she could put on some more clothes. Strong hands came up from behind her right as she picked out the perfect shirt and slow kisses were being placed upon her soft neck "Sam…" Andy started to say but before she could continue Sam's hungry mouth found hers and began to devour her.

Andy hurried to take off Sam's tightly fitting black t-shirt and held him close as they joined lips. He pushed her onto her queen sized bed and began to slowly trace lines all over her body with kisses, licks and nibbles like a artist painting a masterpiece. Before Sam could say anything Andy flipped him over onto his back and began to fumble with her night stand, she leaned down and started to kiss her way up his right arm. Click. then she kissed her way up his left arm. Click. "Officer Swarek you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" and with that she tossed the keys to her hand cuffs onto the night stand. Andy straddled Sam and softly traced the lines of his stomach with her finger nail, over each muscle formation and every scar until she finally met his pants. She undid his pants with ease and slid off his dark wash blue jeans along with his charcoal grey boxers; the young rookie marvelled at the size of his huge cock, she had a general idea of how large it was from when they were making out but she had no idea it was THIS large. Her mouth began to water with anticipation as she began to lick the tip, swirling her tongue around and around "God dammit Andy!" Sam moaned as he tried to fight his restraints. All Andy did was look up at him and smile devilishly "stop teasing me already!" and with that Andy plunged her mouth around his massive shaft almost making it to the very bottom and at that very moment Andy was very glad she did not have that great of a gag reflex. Sam's thighs tensed as she quickened her pace of going up and down, taking the time to pay extra special attention to the head, swirling her tongue round and round, flickering it softly and lapping up his sweet, sweet pre. "Andy if you keep doing that I'm going to come" Sam managed to say in a strained voice. Andy gave one last lick then she proceeded to straddle his torso again "Hmm seems like you are all ready to go… And yet I'm not" she slowly began to touch herself all over her body, squeezing her tender breasts tracing the lines of her toned stomach with her neatly trimmed nail then finally down her lacy panties. Sam groaned as he couldn't see what was going on, all he could see was the expressions on her face and fingers moving underneath the black curtain of fabric. "What did I say about teasing?" he warned "Hmm looks like you aren't in any position to boss me around _Officer_ Swarek" He scowled as she leaned over and lightly touched the cool hand cuffs that were restraining Sam. Andy looked down to see Sam growing increasingly frustrated by the second. She finally slid out of her panties and threw them across the room, Sam groaned as he saw her bare skin that was hiding and longed to touch her. Andy turned her attention to her bra and undid the clasps, her breasts were even better than what Sam could have ever imagined.

Andy hurried over to Sam's erect cock and slowly eased herself onto him, at first it hurt a little but eventually she stretched out and was in pure bliss. She wasted no time in getting to work, Andy began to go up and down faster and faster; to her pleasure Sam was keeping time with her movements and was bucking into her so he would go even deeper and deeper. She could sense by the strain on his face that he was going to come so she slowed her pace and began to rub her clit. As she felt the tension build up higher and higher in her body she moved her hand faster and faster, Sam took that as a cue to start bucking faster to pick up the pace. Within seconds she screamed and Sam let out a groan as white fluid slowly began to seep down his still large shaft; Andy collapsed onto his body and they both were trying to slow their heart rates. "Hey.. Um.. Andy.. Can you. Release me?" Sam said between breaths motioning to his hands that were cuffed to the bedposts. Andy smirked "I'm not sure, I kinda like you like this" Sam scowled at her and she unlocked her prisoner. "Finally!" Sam's hand rushed over to her left breast and kneaded it slowly "Hmm yes just the way I thought they felt" Andy giggled and curled up in Sam's chest, her eyes slowly drooping. Sam kissed the back of her head and intertwined his fingers in hers as he slowly began to drift to sleep.

"Day 9 of this heatwave and it looks like we're finally in for a reprieve…" The TV blared on in the background as Andy stood opposite of Sam in the kitchen, anticipating her breakfast like he promised "Tada! French toast with a side of bacon for the lovely lady" Sam smiled and kissed Andy on the cheek as he handed her a plate of golden brown French toast. They sat in mostly silence except for the odd chuckle and giggle when their eyes met but Andy knew she needed to break the ice with it sooner or later "So… What was this?" Sam shook his head like he was wanting to avoid this topic like the plague but he knew inside it would come sooner or later "I don't know what this was. All I know is I'm still your T.O. and you are still my Rookie so we have to find a way to work around this" Andy nodded "So friends?" Sam chuckled "Well I don't have any friends that could do _that_" Andy flushed and went back to her breakfast. "Hmm we better head to work right away or else we'll be late" Sam said finally after they both finished. Andy piled the dishes into the sink, went to her bedroom and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and black tank top, all the while she was changing she could see that Sam was trying his best not to take her clothes off and have his way with her.

All that morning all Sam and Andy could do was stare at the other and smile. While sitting at her desk Andy was suppose to be writing reports but all she could do was stare at her screen idly thinking about how he grazed her hand while they were making coffees then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she moaned a little and was on the brink of saying "oh Sam" when she realized it was Luke's hand on her shoulder. "Hey" She pulled together a smile for her boyfriend as he kissed the top of her head "Hey wanna go grab lunch?" Andy looked up at Luke, she should have said yes to him but she just couldn't "I'm sorry but rain check. I'm in over my head with this" She pointed to the computer that had words all over the screen. Luke nodded, kissed her head again and walked over to Jerry's desk. Andy peered over her monitor to see Sam looking at her, his typical smile faded to a neutral face but there were slight worry lines showing in his forehead, Andy frowned and returned to her screen.

Not even half an hour passed by since Luke asked her if she wanted lunch that she realized that her stomach was starting to agree with that suggestion. She got up and made her way to the locker room when she was suddenly pulled into Interview Room 3, suddenly she was bombarded with hungry kisses, she felt his arms wrap around her like a vice grip and press her against the cold steel table. Sam kissed all along her neck and jaw line until she started to get little red spots from where his scruff tickled her skin. "Sam… What if we get caught?" he scoffed "No one uses this room. The lack of AC, un- even table and chairs. Yeah I'm sure we'll get caught" He kissed her mouth one last time with more passion then ever before, then he released his grasp on her, set her down on the ground and tilted his head towards the door. Andy could barely see straight she was so in awe of what just happened that she left the room a little dizzy, she tried to correct herself as much as possible as she started walking towards the locker room when she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hey McNally! When was the last time you ate?" "Uh.. Breakfast this morning sir" "Yeah that won't do. Come on" Sam then lead the way to his truck.

Sam coaxed his truck to go as fast as it could without getting a speeding ticket and when they reached Andy's house their clothes found the floor in a furry of lust. Sam pushed Andy down onto the floor where he was finally able to take control of the situation and really show her how much a man that he could be.


	3. Tequila

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is taking forever it seems like the only writing I can get done is at 2 am. Anyway I did use full names in here so if it is your name consider yourself awesome because I just chose names at random.

* * *

><p>Andy giggled softly as Sam pressed her against the cold brick wall outside of The Black Penny. "Shhh" Sam hushed her then placed a passionate kiss against her lips "Oh Sam I have to go back in. I promised Traci I'd be back inside after I checked in with my dad and that was…" She looked at her phone "15 minutes ago". He smiled against her lips "then let's make it 20". He crushed his lips against hers and drove his hips into her grinding his massive erection against her; Andy squeaked and gave into Sam's persuasive ways.<p>

"Wow your dad must have had lots to say you were on the phone forever" Traci commented as Andy sat down next to her at the bar. "Sorry" she said simply as she waved the bar tender over "two tequila shots. Screw work in the morning" Andy glanced across the bar as Sam stared at her intently holding a glass of scotch a smile crossed his face and he winked at her. The bartender returned with their shots, they clanked their glasses together and shot the alcohol into their mouths. Andy's mouth burned as the tequila fired it's way down. She sucked the lime wedge and slammed her hand on the bar "two more" Traci looked at her like she was impressed "I like where this is going but I can't binge with you tonight, work, remember?" Andy grumbled then shot back more tequila. "I'll take your place tonight" Luke said nodding to the bar tender for another round. The blonde playboy shot back the tequila and plated a hard kiss against Andy's lips, somehow it felt weird kissing Luke, it was almost like he was trying to put a puzzle piece where it obviously won't fit. Andy looked over to see the seat where Sam sat now vacant and the door in the background closing.

She pounded loudly on his door, the bottle of tequila hanging in one hand half empty. Sam opened his door slightly surprised to see Andy standing there "Damn you- you rat bastard" She slightly slurred as she sauntered into Sam's townhouse. "What did I do?" Sam closed the door behind her and looked at her quizzically "Luke was relatively perfectly fine then you had to swoop in and give me weird girly feelings" She took a swig of the alcohol and tried to steady herself against the wall. Sam smiled, took the bottle from her "I think you've had enough" he winked at her, took the bottle and took a swig. Andy caught Sam in a deep and passionate kiss and pressed him against the wall. They eventually made their way to the bedroom with clothes flying off along the way in a fit of passion mixed in with alcohol. Sam laid his Rookie on the bed, poured a little bit onto her stomach and slowly licked the firry alcohol off her washboard stomach.

The rest of the night was a blur of heated kisses and frantic hands that she barely remembered in the morning. Andy sat up in Sam's bed, her head pounding and stomach churning; her lover lay next to her face down and snoring loudly. The rookie stood up slowly trying to not upset her nauseated stomach and slowly eased herself to the kitchen. A couple ibuprofen and a glass of water later Andy was beginning to feel less like death and more like herself, she sat at Sam's glass dinner table sipping coffee and reading the paper as she heard a retching sound in the distance. Sam sauntered into the kitchen with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth "wow tequila really does make your clothes come off" he nodded towards the empty bottle sitting in the counter. Andy sat her head on the cool glass and concentrated on not throwing up, she felt Sam's warm hand on her back as he pulled up a chair next to her. "What happened last night after I left?" he said in a serious tone looking down at Andy's crumpled body. "I remember you leaving, Luke buying a few more shots, trying to force himself on me outside of the Penny, liquor store, then… Did you do body shots off of me…?" She tried to skip over the part about Luke as fast as she could but Sam picked right up on it. "What about Luke!" Anger flushed over Sam's face "He bought me a few more drinks, waited for me outside of the Penny, tried to have his way with me, I pushed him off of me but he didn't take the hint. Finally Dov came and took him off of me, one thing lead to another and we are here now" Andy sighed as she finished, she was suddenly swept up into a big hug. Sam nuzzled his head into the crook of her shoulder "I'm just glad you are safe" he said in a gruff tone, Andy held Sam close enjoying every second of his embrace.

Everyone filed into the parade room that morning in silence, Andy perched herself atop of a table sipping at her coffee savouring every sip and ignoring the churning feeling in her stomach. Sam stood a few feet away from her sipping his coffee too, he was in obvious pain from his hang over but he hid it as well as he could. Staff Sergeant Best entered the room and took his spot in front of the podium, beside him stood Luke. "Alright everyone we have a serious case on our hands. I just got word from Winnipeg PD that they are dealing with a serial killer. I'm gonna give the floor to Detective Callaghan and let him explain the rest." Luke nodded, stepped forward and revealed a picture "Renee Willwright, 24, known prostitute. Her body was discovered by a farmer Sunday morning; both hands and feet cut off. It appears that she was left there to bleed out." He placed the picture up on the bulletin board "Jasmine James, 23, known prostitute, same circumstances… Kathy Bater, 25…" Luke continued and went through a list of girls who died identically, in the end there were 10 girls all in their early twenties, all prostitutes, all without hands and feet left to bleed out in a field. "So it looks like I am going to take a bit of a road trip and I'm looking for a rookie to assist me on this case." He looked over at Andy "McNally! Pack your bags we have a murder to solve" Andy could hear the groans as the other rookies around her less than silently judged her "actually I have a case for McNally to work on today" Best said breaking up the groans "take Peck" he nodded over to the pale woman leaning near Andy and a wide smile crossed her crimson lips. Andy blew a sigh of relief and looked over to Sam who was trying his best not to smile but was failing a little. After parade Luke grabbed Andy by the forearm and brought her into his office "look I'm sorry about what happened last night at the Penny, I was drunk and I thought you would be interested." Andy stood there unable to form words as she looked over at her boyfriend, Luke let out a sharp sigh "I'll be gone for a few weeks, that should give you plenty of time to figure out what you want. Now if you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch" Luke then stormed out of his office, as she was looking out the door after him she noticed Sam talking to Dov, both of the men smiling. Suddenly Gail popped up beside her "jealous?" She smirked "about going to Winnipeg? No, not really" Gail looked like she wasn't pleased with Andy's response "Damn… I wish I could spend one night with him" Gail bit her lower lip, smudging her red lipstick onto her perfectly white teeth. "Dov? Yeah I guess he has his qualities" Andy attempted to make a joke "no silly. Swarek" Gail noticed that he was looking over in their direction and flashed her tacky smile "too bad though. Last I heard he was still sleeping around with that nurse…What's her name…?" "Monica" Andy finished Gail's sentence. "Oh right Monica! Well she is a lucky girl, I bet he is amazing. Hmm I wonder how big it is" Gail winked at Andy, spun around and walked off to go tease Chris. Andy stood there, focusing on not blowing up when it happened; her stomach churned one last time and she sprinted to the bathroom just barely making it there on time.

"Feeling better?" Sam smiled at her as she left the bathroom "yeah I am" "alcohol does wonderful and terrible things" Sam said as he lightly brushed her arm with his hand, almost seeming accidental. "I saw Peck talking to you earlier, you were looking rather tense" Andy shrugged "I'd rather not talk about it" "Well it looks like you are riding with me today so let's get a move on it. We have a couple people to bring in today… Looks like a few people are conveniently forgetting to pay their child support" Sam smiled at his rookie as they started walking outside of the building. As they reached the door she saw Luke looking at her intently as he leaned against his car with Gail beside him, it looked like she was chatting about something exciting, most likely about the case; Gail looked so happy while Luke wasn't having any of it. At that second a rush of guilt rushed over her as her new circumstances settled their way in, Andy gulped down hard as if to push her guilt away and looked up at Sam who never looked happier. She sat down in the cruiser and looked out the window wordlessly at Luke as he got into his car and drove away. Sam took her hand for a second "things will get better soon, I promise" he flashed his famous smile and turned started the cruiser.


	4. Turning Tricks

Hey everyone! Hope you like the new chapter and if you ever watch Police Women of Broward County then you'll recognize a few things. Anyway, enjoy!

p.s. I'm getting to where Andy leaves Luke. I know it hasn't happened yet when it should but I have some things planned for it

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the Barn skeeze-bag in tow that wouldn't pay child support about to book him when Staff Sergeant Best walked in "good work McNally that's the fifth today" Andy smiled and hand cuffed the man to the wall "meet me in the Parade room in 10" Best nodded to Andy and then walked out the door. After booking the man Andy made her way to the parade room, when she entered she was faced with her a room full of officers, the young rookie leaned against the wall by the door listening awaiting orders from Best. "Looks like we're doing an under cover operation today!' Assorted officers whooped and clapped "Now we are going to target online prostitution, we are going to post a fake ad online and wait for the men to flock in". Shaw pipped up over the assorted clapping "who's going to play the prostate roll?" "McNally. Now everyone start prepping for this we start at 1900. Oh and Nash please pick out something… Flattering for Officer McNally" Andy beamed as Tracy frolicked over to her "okay so I'm thinking leopard print" Tracy grabbed Andy by the arm and rushed her to the locker room.<p>

Andy put on one last coat of lipgloss on her lips as she looked into the the bathroom mirror of the run-down motel, Sam loomed in the doorway "you are not painting the Sistine Chapel here" Andy smiled and pursed her lips together "you are ready for this" he lightly brushed the back of Andy's hand with his to solidify his words "I'll be in the room next to you, I'll make sure you'll be okay" Andy smiled and wanted to kiss Sam so badly but she knew that would be a bad idea since the room was bugged with various cameras and microphones. Oliver walked into the room and stood beside Sam "alright McNally looks like you are up, your first customer should be up in 15. Come on Sammy let's give McNally some time to put more lipgloss on" Officer Shaw laughed at his own joke and lead the way out of the room, Sam following behind him. Andy took a few deep breaths and looked at herself in the mirror and marvelled at her attire, she would never wear this in a million years. She had her hair down, leopard print bustier and a denim mini skirt that barely covered her ass, to top it all off she had knee high leather boots that were very uncomfortable_ "why would Tracy make me wear this… I bet _real _hookers wouldn't wear this.." _she thought to herself. Three slow knocks came from the door and Andy's heart began to pump harder in her chest.

The man was tall and lanky, he wore blue jeans and a ratty old white t-shirt with some form of logo on it but it was faded away far too much for her to recognize. "Take a seat, sugar" Andy pointed to a few chairs in the room that looked like they saw better days. She sat down in the adjacent chair and touched her hair in a slightly flirty manner "So what are you looking for?" Andy asked "well that depends… How much?" "Base price is $220 an hour and then depending what you want the price will increase.. honey" Andy tried her best to sound sexy but she knew she was faltering so she gave a weak smile, trying to seem calm. "How much for oral? I like a girl with nice teeth" the man winked at her and Andy felt bile rise in the back of her mouth "That'll be $250" the man looked her over "hmm… For that price you better be damn good. Okay fine". "Alright sounds good, I'll just go to the washroom and get ready" she forced a wink as she stood up and made her way to the dilapidated restroom. Andy shut the door behind her and leaned against it, on the opposite side of the door she could hear a muffled "get on your knees and put your hands up…" she felt a shove as the door tried to open behind her "hey great job in there. Smooth arrest, McNally. I knew you could do it" Sam beamed at his rookie and Andy light heartedly chuckled trying to calm her heart. Oliver loomed in the doorway yet again "$250? Really McNally? I always thought you'd go for at least $300." Andy rolled her eyes at Oliver "hey I don't want to scare off my clientele just yet, that is an introduction price". Sam patted Oliver's shoulder "alright we have another client coming soon so we better run and leave McNally to do her thing". Andy took a deep breath when Oliver and Sam left _"tonight is going to be a long night"_

McNally looked up at the ceiling while laying down on the bed, the night was winding down and Andy was beginning to feel the stress eat away at her and made her rather tired. Sam stood at the foot of the bed looking at her "Okay McNally, one more then you can run home to your bed" Andy smiled at the thought of laying in Sam's bed with him beside her, she knew it was going to happen in a few hours but it seemed like it was so far away. "Alright let's get this done" in total for the night she had 7 "clients" and each one went the same as the previous, perverted douches that looked like they were going to have you for breakfast. There was a knocking at the door and Andy jumped up from the bed she hardly noticed when Sam left the room, she was so tired she must have zoned out, Andy smoothed her hair and opened the door. The man who entered was tall with dark skin "come on in, take a seat" Andy did exactly what she did with the previous, she just wanted this evening to end as soon as she could make it. "Okay so let's talk prices" Andy spoke to the man "Uh.. Or how about we fuck and I'll pay _you _based upon how you are." "That's not how it normally goes" Andy tried her best to hide how surprised she was "look at you. New clothes, those boots are useless so why do you have them? and no track marks. You are a rookie when it comes down to this._ I'll _tell you how much I'm going to pay" this client made her feel very uncomfortable but the way he was acting made her more determined to have him locked up, someone with as much experience with prostitutes must have some sort of criminal record. "I don't feel comfortable not discussing a price first" the man looked directly into Andy's eyes "fuck you're a cop!". Life seemed to move in slow motion the man stood up right as Andy tried to bolt for the bathroom, she fell onto the ground with a hard thud and she could see her fellow officers surrounding her and the man; Andy could hear a familiar voice in her head which distracted her for a second from the stinging in her abdomen, it was Sam's voice "Andy! Andy! Look at me! It's going to be okay" He held his hand on her wound, she could hear Oliver frantically in the background radioing for an ambulance. "You're going to be okay… You're going to be okay…" She could hear Sam's voice fading away before she slipped into a black oblivion.

Sam sat in the waiting room with assorted officers, worry lines prominent on his tired face. He saw Nash running down the hall towards the waiting room, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum; the sound reverberating throughout the hallway and ending where the doctors had everyone cooped up as they waited for the news. "How is she doing?" Tracy asked out of breath a little "She's still in surgery right now, we don't know very much right now besides from she was stabbed in her abdomen" Nash took a deep breath trying to hide the tears that welled up in her brown eyes and sat beside Dov. Sam placed his head in his hands again and played the situation back in his head, he knew there was something wrong with that guy the moment he walked into the room. "Excuse me but is there any of Andy McNally's immediate family present?" Sam looked up to see the surgeon standing in the door way, Swarek stood up and faced the doctor "I've been trying to get ahold of her father but there is no answer, you can talk to me, I'm her training officer." The doctor looked hesitant before taking Sam aside "there was severe bleeding but I managed to control it, I tried my best but there was too much damage to her ovary and I had to remove it. On the plus side it looks like the embryo did not undergo too much trauma and should still be viable" Sam took a deep breath then it hit him "… Wait… Embryo? She's… Pregnant?" Sam could barely spit it out, a look of confusion mixed in with worry crossed his face "yes, she is pregnant. It isn't very far along though, only a few weeks but it is still alive. Although with all the trauma she has gone through I'm not sure if it will survive." Sam felt light headed, he backed up and found a wall, he sunk down onto the floor and tried to not hyperventilate. "Um.. She got drunk not too long ago. Will that affect the baby?" he tried to keep his thoughts in order "I really doubt it will if she doesn't get drunk often" Sam breathed out a loud sigh "if you want to see her you can". Swarek nodded and followed the doctor, his heart beating out of his chest in anticipation of seeing Andy.

Andy's head swam as she came out of the sedatives, she felt a warm hand on her own as she looked over to see Sam half laying on her bed, his eyes closed and his hand wrapped around her own. He stirred when she started to move around "hey you" she croaked out from her dry mouth. Sam stood up and planted a kiss on her forehead "hey" he smiled at her and sat back down and took her hand again. "You were out for quite a while, we all were worried about you" Sam sat down on Andy's bed beside her. Sam suddenly kissed her, worry and passion laced in-between powerful kisses "Oh wow" Andy managed to say as they parted lips "I love you" he said breathlessly. Andy was taken aback by Sam's abnormal behaviour "I love you too" was all that she could manage to say. "Ahem" the two lovers quickly parted from each other to see the doctor standing in the doorway "Hmm… So I guess it's safe to say that you're the father, Officer Swarek?" Andy's mind could barely comprehend what the doctor just said "wait… What?" Andy squeaked. "Oh… She didn't know?" The doctor seemed surprised and Sam rolled his eyes "how was I suppose to tell her she woke up only a couple minutes ago, do you're thing and get out" the doctor shrugged, checked all of her vitals and scurried out of the room before he could create anymore tension. "So.. Um.. Back it up… Baby? But I'm not… Oh crap" it should have hit her like a ton of bricks but the doctor's anticlimactic attempt at delivering her the good news dulled the emotion slightly. "I thought it was just stress that made me late… We're going to be parents?" she whispered 'parents' like it was some sort of secret. "We're going to be parents" Sam said simply as he looked at her, the blatant happiness spread across his face.


	5. Moving Forward

Alright guys, I'm thinking of wrapping this up soon, but not for at least 2 more chapters because I want to pick up the pace of my plot line and get the story moving forward a little quicker. Anyway enjoy and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated =)

* * *

><p>Sam grunted placing a heavy box on the hardwood floor of his townhouse, Andy followed closely behind him carrying a much smaller box, pain obviously showing on her face. She placed it down on top of the box Sam just placed down and sighed loudly "you okay?" he asked slight concern apparent in his voice "yeah I'm fine just a little sore". She placed her right hand on her stitches that were still throbbing from her surgery a week prior. Sam took Andy's hand and lead her to his leather couch she laid down and winced in pain as she stretched out, her stitches throbbed with every heart beat. Sam placed a kiss on her stomach and sat at the end of the couch "So… Why haven't you left Luke yet?" his eyes burned with intensity as Andy searched for her words "I was going to do it last week, I swear but he got called to Winnipeg and he didn't give me a chance to do it" she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it "ugh this is not good". Sam grabbed the pillow and looked at her "the second he gets back, you tell him." Andy nodded and Sam stood up "well I got more boxes to bring inside, you have a lot of things" Andy smiled and closed her eyes. She wasn't surprised that Sam asked her to move in with him the second she left the hospital, she was surprised that he said that they were going to buy a house together before the baby came. Andy sighed and let herself relax and slowly drift off to a world of sleep.<p>

_"Andy! ANDY! Andy wake up!" Sam looked at her panic stricken as he held her close, blood streaming from her chest as the masked man walked away slowly into the distance "Andy! Stay with me honey." She felt herself growing more and more tired, a hollow feeling seeped it's way through her veins as blood trickled out of her mouth. She gasped for air but all that came were gurgles of blood "Sam" she tried to croak but nothing but a bubble of blood came from her pale lips. Sam's hot tears tickled her face as she slowly grew colder, her arms became limp and she knew she wouldn't last much longer "Andy! The medics are on their way. Hold on… Hold on… Hold on…" His voice faded to nothingness as she felt the slow crunch of her last break escaping the confines of her chest, she couldn't hold her head up anymore and slowly all of her limbs went loose. Red pigments covered her eyes as blood seeped it's way down her face, carving red paths through the planes of her serene face. Death was slow, too slow for her, but there was nothing she could do but wait for the release then she would be rid of the emptiness that she felt. She felt a sudden and sharp pain from her chest where the bullet entered, the pain was so great that if she could she would have tried to escape, it felt like a fire burning it's way through her body, setting her ablaze with pain. Then finally, nothing. _

She woke up to Sam's phone ringing, and her body soaked in sweat. Andy sat up on the couch, her head spinning from the nightmare she just had, _"what was that…" _she thought to herself as her heartbeat slowed to it's regular pace. Sam closed his phone and sauntered into the living room where Andy sat. "So that was Detective Boyd" he leaned against the door jam contemplating his words "apparently a spot opened up in guns and gangs" Sam sighed "he really wants me on this one case". Andy stood up and looked at Sam, not sure on what she was going to say. "I told him I'd think about it since I have you now" Andy nodded and took a few steps towards Sam "what do you want to do?" Andy asked as she searched his face for any clues to her answer. Sam shook his head slightly "I want to but I don't think I'd be able to leave you for months with no contact." Andy quickly closed the gap between her and Sam, wrapped her arms around him, and placed a gentle peck on his lips "I know you will do the right thing, Sam. If you want to go under cover, then go under cover, I'll be waiting here for you when you come back home" Sam held her close and kissed her forehead "looks like I'll have a few phone calls to make". He reached down for his phone and began dialling as he walked outside. Andy sighed, walked back to the couch and flopped onto the soft leather. She stared up at the ceiling fan trying to hold back her tears as the thoughts of going months without Sam crowded her already full mind.

"Hey so I stopped by your place last night to check up on you and I couldn't help but notice a nice little 'For Sale' sign" Traci closed her locker door and adjusted her tie "oh crap I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I moved out." "Oh?" she perked Traci's interest now, Andy quickly looked around the locker room making sure that no one else was around "I moved in with Swarek" "WHAT!" Traci could barely contain herself "oh come on now you have to give me details". Andy wasn't sure why she didn't tell Traci sooner, she wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Sam or anything.. It just didn't seem like the right time. "Well it started a while ago. You know that night I shot someone? Well I went over to Sam's house and one thing lead to another. Fast forward to today and I've moved in, we're planning on getting a house soon. Oh and the baby is due October third." Traci's jaw went slack as she just looked at Andy in awe "Baby..? Congratulations!" Traci was beaming as she looked at Andy. "5 minutes to parade" a familiar voice yelled into the locker room "Was that… Gail?" Tracy asked. Andy looked at Traci, slightly panicked as her mind went blank "Oh shit…"

Andy leaned against the wall in the far back corner, Sam right beside her and she could feel the hate seething from Sam as Luke stood at the front of the room, everyone clapping as he explained how he caught the killer "… So we found all the murder weapons in his tractor shed. The motive is unclear but it appears he had some sort of fetish as we found several pictures and drawings of hands scattered around his home…" Luke carried on and Andy zoned out, thinking about how her days being with Sam were slowly becoming numbered. "McNally, I know that murders can be boring sometimes but at least make it look like you are paying attention" Luke and all eyes were on her, she quickly regained her composure "no Sir. Nothing boring at all, sorry." Her cheeks turned bright red and she heard Sam lightly chucking beside her. She scowled at Sam and snapped her attention to Best as Luke stepped aside and let Frank have everyone's attention "Good work Callaghan. Now onto other news it appears we are loosing two of our finest to Guns and Gangs. Sammy and Andy, good luck" a short burst of applause broke out and Sam blowed his head slightly. "Alright, serve, protect and keep an eye on your partner's backs" Andy and Sam both left their places on the wall at the same time heading towards the door, Andy could feel Luke's cold eyes burning into the back of her head. Outside the parade room Andy was flooded by her fellow rookies asking several questions, some of them about how she managed to get on an elite task force, some about her health. "You know you shouldn't feel like any less of a woman just because you lost one of your.. um.. baby.. parts" Dov awkwardly sputtered out and Andy rolled her eyes at him"Dov!" Traci gave Epstein a light hearted shove. Andy continued to chat with her fellow rookies when she noticed Sam standing in the distance, when he noticed she was looking at him he quickly spun around, reached to scratch the back of his head and made a gesture with his fingers that looked like a 3. Andy knew what it meant immediately and the fluttering of butterflies began in the pit of her stomach as she slinked away from her fellow rookies to rendezvous with Sam.

His hot lips danced across her neck as he lifted her up onto the stainless steel table, Andy moaned quietly right as Sam hit her favourite spot right below her earlobe "well I figured since we are not going to be here much longer we better take advantage of our hide out one last time". Andy giggled as she traced the peaks and valleys of Sam's muscular arms with her finger tip, Sam's hungry lips soon found her own as he passionately kissed her. "Speaking of which. How in the world did I get on that task force?" Sam smiled against her neck and lightly nibbled "oh you know I pulled some strings. The white shirts get rather sympathetic when you say you would like some back up and no one else in the division can back me up quite the way that you do." She giggled softly as he nibbled on her neck more "well I guess I get to play the roll of your very sexy girlfriend" Andy teased Sam by brushing her hand across his lower stomach which made him gasp in surprise "oh yes, very, very sexy girlfriend". Andy placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips "I can't wait to see our baby", Swarek smiled widely and looked deep into Andy's eyes "neither can I". He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to his body. "What's going on in here?" Luke's voice was sharp and irritated, Andy and Sam quickly parted, Luke's smouldering eyes lighting Andy ablaze with his icy looks. "Little slut!" Luke hissed "HEY don't call her that" Sam barked. Andy could feel her heat beating faster and faster as the two men bickered at each other "Stop it!" Andy finally yelled over them "Luke, I'm done, get out." Luke took a few steps towards her but was quickly met with Sam standing in between them, Luke scowled "this _is not_ over" he threatened "bring it, Callaghan" Sam said simply bringing his face within inches of Luke's, the detective growled under his breath, spun around and exited the room. All Andy could do was sit there staring at the door trying to get her heartbeat back to normal, Sam rested his hand on her's and gave it a light squeeze "come on we have a case to work on"

"I still don't know how you managed to get her on this" Detective Boyd burst out as Best was briefing McNally and Swarek. "How could you do this to me Sammy? She is going to blow this up and BOOM there goes my career" Sam stiffened his posture as he took the verbal beating from Boyd. "Look Detective, I had no idea this was going on but now that I'm on the case, I might as well make the best of it" Andy defended herself as tension in the room grew. "Anyway, as I was trying to get at. McNally, are you sure you'd be up for this? You could be on this case for months if not more" Andy nodded "I'm aware of that, Sir but if Officer Swarek believes I'm the best person to assist him in this case then I believe that is his call." Best sighed "Well, good luck McNally." She nodded her head and started walking towards the door, Sam close behind her "Sammy, keep an eye on her" Best said after them.

Sam unlocked the door to the run down apartment "home sweet home" Andy tossed down her bag onto the floor and sighed. "Well at least Boyd got us a nice shit-hole" Sam chuckled to himself as he inspected the shanty apartment. "This is nice?" "Hey honey get use to it because this is our new home for how ever long it needs to be" McNally sat down on the springy mattress of her new bed and looked around the apartment. It was simple, and rather dirty, it was only two rooms the main room served host to the kitchen, living room and the bedroom all in one while the bathroom was actually a room on it's own. Andy chuckled to herself "I thought we were going to look for a house with a nice yard not this" Sam lightly chuckled too as he sat down beside her "really I'd live in a cardboard box if that meant I can be around you all the time" he brushed a stray hair from her face and looked deeply into her eyes. He suddenly knelt down on one knee in front of Andy "I love you, Andy McNally, ever since you tackled me in the ally that one day my life has turned around, I cant imagine living one day without you next to me so I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my wife" he pulled out a little black velvet box and revealed a modest silver ring embellished with several diamonds. Andy smiled widely, tears welling up in her eyes "yes" she finally managed to say as Sam slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as she passionately kissed her fiancé.


	6. Thousand Miles

Yay I made it to chapter 6! I actually had this finished for a few days but I procrastinated about editing. Anyway, enjoy and hopefully chapter 7 will be out soon =)

* * *

><p><span>4 months later<span>

Andy laid on her springy mattress staring down at her stomach that had a very slight baby bump forming "I wonder how the hell we are going to break this to everyone back at the station" she thought out loud as Sam made them breakfast "yeah I've been wondering that too, I'm thinking we have one option: come clean." Sam tossed some bacon onto a plate and brought it over to Andy. "well I'm not showing too much so if any one asks I can say you've been feeding me too much bacon" she giggled softly and hunted for the crispiest piece "well you do know eventually you'll have to go home, I really would rather not have a baby around this place" Sam said as he laid down beside Andy, she nodded and started chewing on the crunchy bacon. "So who are we meeting up with today? Aren't we suppose to meet up with the snitch" Sam nodded swilling some of his breakfast "Yeah we have a meeting with Yarnell this afternoon, he apparently has leads to a transaction that will open up a huge artery for bringing cocaine into the city" Andy nodded and placed her hand over her stomach. "What if the baby comes and you are still under cover?" Andy tried to hide the concern in her voice but it was no use "well.. I guess my only option is to sneak off and visit you as much as possible. Or close this case as soon as possible" Sam gave her a gentle peck on the lips and rested his hand over her own "either way we will be able to be a family"

"Hey dude she wasn't a part of the agreement" Vincent Yarnell spoke, his voice slightly shaky as he pointed a finger at McNally "look man, she's got some serious insight into the industry, she comes in handy" Sam said looking nonchalant "I got a couple rocks for you free of charge if you just tell us who to talk to about getting close Clayton Bardwick" Andy said trying her best to look tough. "You wanna get close to Bardwick? Good luck." Yarnell scoffed "we just need a name and you can have your product" Sam flashed his perfect smile. Andy wandered off from the two men to look out of the window of the run down building they met in, just then several cop cars drove by sirens blaring, she looked back to the men to see Vincent looking up at the ceiling as if he was thinking. "Give me double and I will personally talk to Bardwick for you" "we can defiantly do that, honey can you give the man what he wants." Andy sauntered over to the them, reached into her back pocket and pulled out two bags of white powder. "STOP! Put your hands in the air!" the three of them looked over to the door way where a young woman in police uniform stood in the jam her gun pointed right at Andy "wow we really need to start checking the locks" Sam said trying to be funny as he kept his hands down at his side. "Hmm yeah no" Andy grabbed Yarnell and climbed out the window, Sam closely behind them as they hurried down the fire escape. "STOP" Andy heard the officer yell behind her, every one of her instincts told her to stop running but she couldn't. She started to get a sharp cramp in her side and she slowly started to fall behind, suddenly Andy tripped in a rut and fell hard onto the ground "ANDY!" Sam yelled as he spun around, picked her up in his arms and started sprinting. Once they got far enough from the officer the three of them hid behind a shed in an obvious abandoned house. "Are you okay?" Sam asked his eyes intense, Andy nodded her hand resting on her stomach. "HANDS UP" the three of them jumped slightly as the same officer turned around the corner her gun drawn "Get on you knees!" Andy sighed and slowly slid down onto her knees with her hands up, Sam and Vincent slowly followed too. The hand cuffs were cold on her bare skin, she was cuffed to Sam while Yarnell got his own set of cuffs. The young woman jerked them all up and brought them to the cruiser, the young woman beaming. "Look sir! I caught these three fleeing the scene. And she matches the suspect description" the young woman cheerfully reported to her fellow officer. The other officer sighed and nodded "alright let's get them back to the division. I hope you guys are friendly with each other" the older officer put everyone in the back of the cruiser and took off for the station.

"Oh great. 27 Division" Sam said sarcastically as they pulled into the station. "Alright let's get these guys to booking" the older officer said as they opened up the cruiser doors. Andy booked several people before so she knew the process like the back of her hand, she cooperated with the officers when it came her turn, they already processed Yarnell and only McNally and Swarek were left. Someone opened the door and began speaking to the older officer "hey Officer Miller I heard I need to interview one of your witnesses." It was Luke's voice. Andy quickly turned from the door so she wouldn't be noticed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Andy heard and she couldn't help but turn around to see Luke walking into the room and punched Sam in the face. Sam laughed casually as officers swarmed Luke "you son of a bitch! Took my girlfriend and now you have the balls to laugh at ME" Luke growled as he was being held back. "LUKE!" Andy burst out as she tried to inch closer to Sam to see if he was okay but the restraints she was in made it difficult. "I can't say it is good to see you, Andy. Last I remember you were fucking him in the interview room like the dirty little slut you are" Luke spat his words at Andy like a cobra. Before she had time to react to what Luke said Yarnell spoke up "wait… You two are.. cops?" Andy and Sam both dropped their heads and sighed loudly "shit you two are cops?" the Officer Miller spoke up, this time it was Sam who spoke, his tone gruff and slightly sarcastic "yes we are and someone had to go ahead and ruin months of work" Sam shot an icy glare at Luke who was standing there dumbfounded at what he just did. "Congratulations dumb ass, looks like we'll be working side by side again" Sam finally finished. Miller quickly unlocked their hand cuffs "well doesn't this look familiar" Andy said to Sam as he rested his hand on her shoulder leading her out of the room.

Boyd's words rang in her ears as Sam drove her home, he was of course livid that another massive bust was screwed up but he was more so pissed off at Luke for being the one who revealed who they are. Andy sighed "all I want is a nice hot bath and to sleep in my own bed" Sam smiled "yeah that happens when you are under cover". The rest of the day was duller than ever, Sam left to go pack up their temporary apartment which left Andy alone, so she naturally turned up the stereo, blasted music in her underwear and started baking muffins. After about an hour or so of baking she flopped down on the couch and idly flipped through the channels and every so often looking down at her hand to marvel at her ring. There was two slow knocks at the door which made Andy jump slightly, she sauntered to the door "Luke?" he stood there looking at her "I'm looking for Swarek" "well he isn't home" she said with a slightly bitter tone "I should have figured you would move in with him. Hey tell me, do you always run from your problems and wait for someone else to deal with them or do you just like to fuck with people's minds?" Andy scowled at Luke as he continued "I was in love with you, I would have given you everything." He sighed loudly "I have walked a thousand miles trying to get away from you, trying to forget the feel of your skin, your mischievous smile. You'd think a thousand miles would be enough" Andy looked up into his familiar eyes "then I guess you better keep walking". "Andy?" Sam asked behind Luke "what are you doing here, Luke?" "I want to talk, Sam" Luke turned to Sam and walked down a few steps "I have nothing to say to you. First, you ruin one of the biggest busts of both mine and Andy's careers and now you come here and harass my fiancé?" "fiancé? Well that would explain why you have been gaining weight" Luke quietly chuckled to himself "I've actually come to apologize about the bust." "You let your personal life cloud your judgment and ruin a situation that was salvageable! I cannot accept an apology, not for this" Sam growled and pushed passed Luke, going into his house, Luke closely behind him "I see that now but I was in love with her! And you stole her away from me" Luke followed Sam into the kitchen, Andy a few steps behind him. "Hey, I went to Sam on my own terms. If I remember correctly you always put your job ahead of anything else." Andy finally piped in, Luke turned to her "I'm talking to Sam right now, not you." Andy shot an icy glare at Luke "I think it is about time you leave our home" Sam took a few short steps to Luke. Callaghan turned around, started heading towards the door, slamming his shoulder into Andy's as he went past her and left the door ajar as he stormed down the front steps. Andy leaned against one of the walls in the kitchen and slid down it to the floor, her shoulder throbbing slightly. She could hear Sam closing the door and his foot steps going closer and closer as he approached her; Sam sat down beside her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Andy leaned her head into the crook of Sam's neck and cuddled up next to him, her cool skin tingling from Sam's body heat radiating off of him, Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head and sighed quietly. "No regrets" Andy mumbled quietly under her breath "no regrets" Sam said quietly as well as he looked up at the white ceiling.

Andy ran into the parade room, tying her hair up in a pony tail as she entered the room "better late then never I guess, McNally" Best started off with. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where he was standing and held her hand between them. "Alright coppers, it is gonna be a hot one today so that means that there is going to be a lot of crazies roaming around the street. So be safe, watch your partner's backs and… I do believe that congratulations goes out to Swarek and McNally on their engagement" Everyone around the room began clapping and patting Sam on the back saying how they are jealous he beat them to the punch. Andy giggled softly as Sam kissed her forehead "alright love birds you two have a job to do" Best said across the room as everyone started filing out of the room. Andy let go of Sam's hand and started for the door, freezing in place when she noticed Luke looming in his office doorway sipping a cup of coffee and glaring at Andy, Sam stood behind her and gently put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the door and away from Luke. Andy and Sam began heading towards the doors to the cruisers when she stopped suddenly "Sam I gotta tell Best" Sam nodded and lead the way to Frank's office. Andy could tell Sam was nervous as she was talking to Best "well alright" Best looked over at Sam "take as long as you need, McNally. We'll discuss this later now you two have to get back on the streets." Andy nodded and started for the door "oh.. Swarek, McNally… Congratulations" Best finally said as they head out the door. "Well now that's over, let's go copper" Sam gave Andy a wide smile as they walked down the hallway towards the cruisers.


End file.
